


20 Minutes

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in 20 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Minutes

20 Minutes

12:22 pm New Year's Eve:

Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills, paused from their research to have a quick lunch. Today they were having pizza with extra cheese. 

"So Lieutenant, how will you spend this evening?" 

"Resting, relaxing, thinking. I mean it's been a hell of a year. I still can't believe Frank's gone. So I'll sit on my couch, and watch the ball drop. At least you and Katrina will be together this year. You know some people believe the person you are with at midnight on New Year's Eve, is the one you'll be with for the whole year. Just think, now you and Katrina can get a fresh start. I'm happy for you Crane" Abbie reached over and gently squeezed her partner's hand. 

At 12:42 the two Witnesses resumed their task.

9:15 pm

Katrina entered the cabin she shared with her husband. She wore a curious expression.

"Where have you been Katrina?" 

"I am in love with Abraham, Ichabod. I have spent these last three weeks trying to cast a spell that will restore his soul. The final incantation must be said tonight, before the passing of the New Year. We can no longer pretend. My place is not by your side. You know where your true happiness lies. She squeezed his hand. Be happy, Ichabod." Katrina slowly turned and walked out. 

It was 9:35 pm.

11:37 pm

Ichabod stared at the clock above the mantel. He smiled as he realized what he had to do. What he had longed to do for weeks now. He didn't have much time. He picked up his cell and dialed.

"Hello.Yes I need a cab please." 

11:57 pm

Abbie Mills was settled in on her couch. She was wearing her cozy Betty Boop Pajamas as she ate veggie chips, and sipped a beer. Three minutes until the new year.  
Abbie's private little New Year's party was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.  
"Who in the hell? Now?" She stomped to the door and opened. 

A very excited Ichabod bounded in. "Lieutenant, thank heavens I'm not too late."

"What's going on Crane? Have you been drinking? Why aren't you with Katrina?"

"Lieutenant, remember what you said this afternoon."

Abbie looked perplexed, and a bit frightened. Ichabod took both her hands, reassuringly.

"You stated that some people believe the person you share New Year's with is the one with whom you will share the entire year. I hope this is true Abbie, because you are the one I wish to spend this new year with ... and every year thereafter, to the end of my days."

Before she could say a word, Ichabod closed the gap between them and kissed her. Their kiss lingered as the old year became the new. 

12:20 am New Year's Day

Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills held each other and reveled in the ecstasy of their first sweet coupling . 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was just a tiny little one shot. No plot here, just fluff. Thank you for taking the time to read one of my stories. Happy 2015!


End file.
